User talk:Tcaudilllg
Hi Tcaudilllg -- we are excited to have Yggdra Union Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 18:06, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Founder survey Greetings! I'm trying to do a survey on founders of new gaming wikis. It would be great if you can take the time and answer the following questions (only need to click on the options unless you have additional info you want to type in). And please ping me on my talk page after you have filled it out. Thanks! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 23:35, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Question 1 When was your wiki created? less than a week ago less than a month ago less than 2 months ago more than 2 months ago Question 2 How quickly after your request did you receive a notice that your wiki was created? Within a few hours Within 24 hours Within a few days Within a week Longer than a week Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 3 How often do you interact with Wikia staff or helpers? Daily Often Rarely Never Question 4 How would you describe your interaction with Wikia Staff and/or Helpers? Very Positive Somewhat Positive Neutral Somewhat Negative Very Negative No Interaction Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 5 How much time per week on avg do you spend on your wiki? Less than an hour 1-5 hours 5-10 hours more than 10 hours Question 6 How many people other than you are editing this wiki on a regular basis 1 2-3 3-5 6 or more Question 7 What was the first thing you did when you visited your new wiki? Check out the tutorial/help pages Create your user page Edit the Main Page Create a new article Upload logo/other images Customize the skin Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 8 Have you edited your main page? Yes No Question 9 Have you uploaded a logo yet? Yes No - don't know how to upload logo No - need help making the logo image No - haven't worried about it Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 10 Have you ever interacted with a template on Wikia? Yes No Not sure Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 11 How familiar are you with wiki mark up? I know most/all of the templates and parser function syntax I know some template and parser function syntax I know basic table and/or CSS formatting I know very basic wiki markup I don't know what your talking about... I just type English in the box Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 12 Have you started or been an admin on another wiki before? Yes No Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 13 Are you female or male? Female Male Do not wish to disclose Question 14 How old are you? 18 or under 19-24 25-35 36-45 46 or over Do not wish to disclose Just so you know, I've put up this wiki for adoption. Thank you very much for founding this wiki. Escutcheon 09:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC)